In recent years, there has been a move toward using safety blades for cutting plastic film and aluminum foil. In particular, safety blades have been frequently used for large commercial rolls of plastic film and aluminum foil. Such safety blades cut the film or foil while minimizing the possibility of cutting the user.
Although the safety cutting blades have been well received, the known safety blades have configurations that are more complicated than the known serrated blades. Since the cutting blades are typically attached to a substrate, such as the cardboard box that contains the roll of film, the more complicated geometry of the cutting blade complicates the attachment of the cutting blades to the cardboard boxes.